


【周迦】夜间行事

by Nakamura_maki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamura_maki/pseuds/Nakamura_maki
Summary: 警告：本频道含有半强制性性行为描写，对此不适的朋友请现在退出早间新闻频道以免影响您一天的好心情。还会有后篇，后篇会放在本人lof@丙戊酸 里，活动结束后本频道也会转存在本人lof上以示纪念（纪念我最后一个交稿（被揍
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 17





	【周迦】夜间行事

禁闭室的室温，相比学生宿舍似乎低了不少。只是在这里呆了半小时，寒意几乎就把迦尔纳浸透了。

随他一起来到禁闭室的只有一个小枕头，一床被子，洗漱用具，两本书，一支笔，还有刚刚换上的白色棉质长睡衣。房间里原有的东西一样过于简单，只有桌椅床，还有一个桌上的一尊小小的白色大理石雕成的圣母像。学校原本是一所女校，十多年前才改成了男女共校，这尊圣母像大概从建校之初就陪伴着那群受罚被关在这里的女孩们熬过冰冷的夜晚了。

禁闭室是由藏在古堡般学校深处的某个书房改成的，每天能接收到的阳光实在有限。常年不见光的房间总是难免阴冷。迦尔纳坐在书桌前强迫自己开始看书，然而他还是无法让自己不去回忆思考那些事，纸张上的单词语句渐渐扭曲成了某种奇妙的、难以理解的东西，几页书翻过去后他什么也没记住，索性作罢。

合上书后迦尔纳又对着面前苍白而空无一物的墙壁发了一阵呆，直到房间门被人敲响后他才发现自己的手指关节已经冷得有些发僵。在打开门看到来客后，另一股寒意又悄悄攀上了他的脊背。

门外，阿周那双手捧着一张叠好的毛毯。

“你怎么……”

“听其他被关过禁闭的学生说，这里挺冷的。”阿周那说着迈出一步，伸手挡住即将被迦尔纳关上的门，“无论如何我都是害兄长被关禁闭的罪魁祸首，至少要做点什么表达我的歉意吧。”

往前跨了一步的阿周那几乎快要贴到迦尔纳的胸口，迦尔纳下意识地后退，阿周那却自然地推开门、几乎是将他逼进房间后又顺手把门带上。

“既然知道冷的话就快回自己房间。”

“就这么急着要赶我回去吗？”阿周那放下那张毯子，抬起那双黑玛瑙一样的眼睛，直直盯着迦尔纳，“我留下来陪你吧。”

“不要开玩笑了。禁闭室不是玩的地方。”迦尔纳转过身不去看他，然而后背上却传来了一阵无端的灼烧感。

“你为什么都不看我呢？”阿周那说，“为了躲着我甚至不惜让自己被关禁闭吗？”

“我没有躲着你。”迦尔纳说着，却感觉到刚才尾音的细小颤抖。

“那为什么你不肯看着我说话呢。”

这句话让迦尔纳回了头，阿周那却在他回头的瞬间宛如捕猎的黑豹一般扑上来，而作为猎物的他被咬住的不是脆弱的喉管，是嘴唇。

当迟钝的大脑终于明白发生了什么的时候迦尔纳睁大了眼睛，他从近在咫尺的弟弟的眼睛里看到了安静燃烧着的炽热火焰。

“……唔、放……！”

他想叫阿周那停下，而阿周那却抓住了他开口的时机，将灵活湿滑的舌头探了进去，撬开了他原本咬住不放的牙关。指尖和体内像是有微弱的电流窜过似的开始发麻，原本打算推开阿周那的手腕也软了下来，被对方顺势狠狠抓住了。

齿列和上颚被一一舔舐扫过，来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角流下。阿周那用舌尖狠狠地顶了一下舌头下面的那块软肉，他实在是太了解迦尔纳口腔里的敏感点了。缺氧和接吻的快感一起激得迦尔纳生理性的眼泪涌出来，泪珠挂在了银白色的睫毛上。

阿周那一手钳住他的惯用手，另一只手也没打算闲着，白色棉质长睡衣的下摆被撩起，那只手一寸一寸地抚上迦尔纳的身体。上次阿周那留在迦尔纳腰腹和腿根的痕迹从赤红变作浅褐，等不到它们完全消退，崭新的就会被附着上去。

一边乳头被拉扯带来的刺痛终于让迦尔纳从发麻的快感里回过神，他试着趁阿周那放松的时候从对方手里抽回自己的手，然而这点意图早就被阿周那识破了。阿周那故意将迦尔纳的手抬高又拦住他的腰往下压，两个人一起砸在了那张没有床垫的单薄的木板床上，他的两只手被阿周那顺势一起抓紧摁住。紧接着，刚刚才被拽拉过的奶头又被食指和拇指的指腹狠狠碾过，作为迦尔纳反抗的惩罚。又爽又疼的反差感让迦尔纳闷哼一声，刚刚绷紧的腰重新软下去，还没来得及流下来的眼泪在被皮肤发散出来的热气蒸发干净前又涌了出来。

乳晕被摩挲着的时候迦尔纳已经做好了再次被蹂躏的心理准备，出乎意料的是这一次凸起的小肉粒被湿润的唇舌温柔地包裹住了，吮舔带来的快感与刚才的剧痛形成强烈反差从被粗糙的舌苔舔弄的胸口炸开迸溅出来，融进血液冲刷着每一条神经。被阿周那膝盖顶住的性器也因为兴奋充血发硬，前端流出的清液打湿了贴身的布料。

被玩弄乳头就爽到勃起的事实让迦尔纳的脸瞬间烧起来，他下意识地想把腿合起来掩盖这一让人羞耻的事实，阿周那却抢先一步咬住他胸前的凸起，用带一点尖的牙齿厮磨起来。

“啊、啊啊！别，别咬那里！”

阿周那吐出那颗被唾液充分润湿了的乳头，换用手指继续捻搓：“别咬？撒谎，明明就很喜欢被这样对待吧？”

“不是这样……啊啊啊啊！”苍白不堪的辩解还没来得及说完，阿周那又揪起那一点用力拧了下去：“你看，像这样——”

“呜啊……！阿周那，停下……！呃啊啊！”

“哦呀，下面好像又硬了一些？”阿周那用膝盖碰了碰那里，“都湿成这样了还想否认吗？”

“没有……呜！别弄了……”

阿周那并不理会他的示弱，反而掐住乳尖往上提起又把这点嫩肉向下一扭，过于强烈的刺激让迦尔纳的细腰不受控制地弹起来，嘴里却没能发出一点声音，下身的性器一股一股地射出奶白色的稀薄的精液，飞散的体液一部分溅在他的小腹上，更多的被贴身的内衣包住，他就这样高潮了。

被前液和精液弄脏的内裤随即被阿周那剥下去，粘在上面的白浊被两根手指掬起，故意伸到迦尔纳眼下给他看，仿佛是在讽刺他刚才的抵抗。

液体很快被抹在了他的后穴穴口上，察觉到接下来可能发生的事后迦尔纳的身体再次绷紧了，刚刚出来的那点量想作为润滑远远不够，不过阿周那似乎也并不急着要插到他的体内，灵活的手指只是在那张小嘴上抹了抹便粗暴地抓住了白玉似的阴茎，开始上下套弄起来。

“啊啊啊！不要，不要这样……！放开，刚刚才……呜、嗯啊……！”射精过后的不应期让爱抚变成了纯粹的折磨，被玩得充血肿胀的乳头因为不适而萎缩回去，显得上面的牙印更加狰狞。

迦尔纳本以为阿周那不会这么轻易地放过他，阿周那却放开了他的性器，转而扣住他的下巴俯下身细细舔吻他的嘴唇。他的舌头被阿周那的舌头勾住又纠缠在一起，彼此翻弄着口腔里的粘膜，粘粘糊糊地交换着唾液和氧气，在舌尖被阿周那含住吮吸的时候，他的性器又再次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

“刚才不是才射过吗？这么快就恢复精神了……”阿周那用拇指按住那颗凸起来回滚动，重新开口的同时又把它用力往下按：“难道说兄长是只被人玩一边乳头，就可以高潮的变态？”

“不，不要说……”

语言的羞辱让迦尔纳的脸瞬间烧起来，他下意识地想要掩住自己的表情，然而因为双手被阿周那压住无法实现。每次阿周那叫他兄长就没什么好事，尤其是在床上的时候，特意强调两个人的关系只是为了让他更加羞耻难堪罢了。

对阿周那来说他们大概只是没有血缘关系的兄弟，兄长一词不需要有什么不可侵犯的含义，但是……

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

胸口冷不防地又被发狠一般地往上拽，苦痛混杂着甜美的叫喊抑制不住地喊了出来，阿周那丝毫没有停手的意思，继续恶劣地拉拽着重新充血肿大的乳头。

“这个时候还在走神，看来还是我下手太轻了，让你还有余裕想别人？”

“呜……！没有想别人，放手，不要拽了……啊啊啊啊！”

“那是在想什么？”

“……”

唯独这一点是他不能告诉阿周那、不能告诉任何人的。因为——

他无法直视压住他俯视着他的阿周那的眼睛，只好沉默着转移视线，身体依旧僵着不敢放松。阿周那会在他拼命忍耐喉咙里的喘息的时候对他身上的敏感点下狠手，以此逼得他哭喊出声。

“……算了。既然不想说的话逼问也没什么意思呢。”阿周那嘴里说着这样善解人意的话，放开了迦尔纳手腕的手却把迦尔纳的腿根拉开，食指和中指蘸了一些前端混杂着精液的前列腺液便抵在了后穴口。

“等等！阿周那！别在这里……嗯啊！”

阿周那连让他把拒绝的话语说完的时间都没留下，两根并拢的手指就探进了肠肉里，开始翻弄着滚烫又脆弱的黏膜。

“嗯、嗯啊……不要，快拔出去、阿周那啊啊啊！别这样分开……！”喘息间阿周那的手指便在迦尔纳的体内伸展开来，横向拉扯扩张着里面的一腔滑嫩的肉。

“啊、不行，不行，阿周那……！拔出去！不要那么弄了！……呜、哈啊……”

“真的不要？不要的话里面为什么吸着我的手指不放？”

“那是因为……啊啊啊！不要用指甲！”

身体的深处被指甲恶意地刮搔着，疼痛、违和感和奇妙的快感像油锅里的水一样迸溅开，灼烧着他的脑髓，然而最想要被碰到那一点被阿周那刻意绕开了，只是故意顶弄着周围的一圈肉、不去直接刺激那里。

隔靴搔痒的快感把迦尔纳吊在了快感的悬崖边，想要获得高潮却又因为刺激不够无法彻底解放。自尊心，还有一些别的复杂又微妙的感情混杂在一起填堵着他的胸口，让他无法开口求阿周那让他高潮，只能像落水的人攀住浮木那样抱紧了阿周那的脖子，努力将那些喘息呜咽吞回肚里。

只是负隅顽抗的戏码偶尔欣赏一下是情趣，时间拉得太长就显得索然无味了。阿周那没有那么好的耐心等到迦尔纳被自己的欲望彻底征服浸透的时候，干脆握住了那根粉嫩的阳物，借着前端小口吐出的液体做润滑开始套弄起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！阿周那！停下啊啊啊啊！不要、不要同时啊啊！”

过载的快感像是带着蜜和糖的鞭子那样抽打着每一条神经，迦尔纳再也抑制不住地尖叫出声。

“迦尔纳，安静一点……还是说被人听到你也无所谓吗？”

“啊、可是，嗯啊，啊啊啊……”

好热，无论是脑髓还是身体，从内到外都像是烧起来一样的热。全身的细胞都在叫嚣着想要高潮，想要阿周那。

情欲将迦尔纳的大脑烧得几近融化，连同他执拗的自尊和某种坚持也一同被蒸发汽化。

“阿周那，哈啊，已经，啊……”

“已经什么？”

“嗯，哈、啊……已经……已经可以插进来了……”

“……如你所愿。”

得到想要的回答，阿周那单手解开制服裤的拉链，浮现出血管的粗长性器毫不留情地贯穿了迦尔纳。

“——”

一直没有被碰到的那个点被粗暴地顶弄摩擦，瞬间过于强烈的快感反而让迦尔纳失声了。软嫩的肠肉很快泌出了粘液包裹住在体内横冲直撞的阳物，两人的结合处发出了“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水声。

“哈，迦尔纳的里面，热得都快要化了……”

“别，别说了、啊啊！”说话间敏感点又被狠狠一撞，撞得那句呻吟都支离破碎。

两个人身下的床也随着阿周那的动作发出“吱吱呀呀”的声响，一副随时可能垮塌的模样，然而两人沉浸在肉欲里，根本无心理会两人以外的存在了。

“啊，啊、不行了，阿周那，嗯，嗯啊啊，哈……”

充血的前列腺无数次被贯穿，迦尔纳的眼前脑内逐渐变得虚无，全身只剩下舒服到让人骨头都快要融化的愉悦感。

就在迦尔纳即将要迎来绝顶的时候，阿周那却停下了动作。

“阿、周那……？”

腹内又酸又麻，即将高潮却被生生打断的煎熬让他快要发疯，而阿周那却用食指摁住他的嘴唇示意他噤声：“有人来了。”

这句话让迦尔纳如坠冰窟，理智从情欲的泥潭里挣扎上浮，他听到了走廊里高跟鞋敲着地板上石砖的声音。

应该是来夜巡的教职员。高跟鞋“笃、笃、笃”的声音越来越近，迦尔纳却无法挪动自己的身体哪怕一丝一毫。如果教职员是来检查他的禁闭的情况的呢？禁闭室的房间门没有办法从里面上锁，万一对方推开门，那一切都完了。

相比之下，一开始让迦尔纳安静的阿周那像安抚受惊的猫一般抚摸着他的脊背，“没关系，老师不会进来的。因为迦尔纳是好孩子啊……”说着，两人对上了目光，“——而且是迦尔纳的话，一定可以忍住声音的吧？”

下一秒，阿周那扣住了迦尔纳的腰，像要把他撞得粉碎似的，毫无怜悯地顶撞上敏感的前列腺。

“！！！！”

这一下撞得迦尔纳眼前发白，脑内也在一瞬间变成了不存在任何东西的空白。他不敢发出任何声音，只能死死咬住自己的下唇，来不及吞下去的唾液和压抑的呜咽声顺着嘴角流了出来，点对点地送进了阿周那的耳朵。意识恍惚中，下身似乎有什么东西射出来了，阿周那好像正在笑着对他说些什么，可是他都分辨不出来了。意识似乎在加速远去，极致的快感带来的只剩一片纯粹的空白。

迦尔纳想起不知何时似乎从哪里听说过，最高境界的性高潮与僧侣的冥想本质上是同一回事。那现在他算是见到神明了么？眼前的白是十字架的白，是圣母像的白，是十多年前初次与母亲见面时她那身连衣裙的白，还有正将他搂在怀里的弟弟常穿的衣服的白。

在这束白光中，他沉入了昏沉的梦乡。

FIN


End file.
